Hidden Scars
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: "It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto said while gesturing around at the walls allowing his well-placed mask to slip. "hm" reasoned Sasuke slipping into the water , his eyes never straying far from the scar littered back, ' when had naruto gotten those' AN: does contain mild swaring,slash(yaoi),gore,sutle Sakura bashing, slightly insane Naruto.(Sasunaru) M to be safe (-.-)ごめんなさい
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If any one reads this THANK this is my first story (written) so PLEASE review .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any poems/nursery rhymes the variations are however edited by yours truly .**

**WARNINGS: Gore, mild swearing, shaky spelling, yaoi intentions . You have been warned .(0) ROAR . **

**Cool carry on then.**

**Hidden Scars**

They were heading home from wave country and had completed their mission, but Kakashi was incapacitated after a rouge Nin attacked. Team 7 found an abandoned hot-spring inn that seemed to have been a caught in a battle and half destroyed. It looked like the owners left in a rush the buildings were in shambles but the baths were intact. Kakashi thought they had lucked out, plus he was basically paralysed from the waist down, naruto had had to carry him. so they each tried to find a room that was in one piece unfortunately there was only 1 but they rolled out the camping futons' and decided look out times with Sakura taking first shift while Sasuke and Naruto went to the springs for a much needed wash.

_***in the hot spring***_

Naruto went in first stripping down after finding a towel, he waded into the spring till only his torso was above water it was heaven the hot water cascading down his arms. He couldn't remember when last he had used warm water to wash. Naruto turned slightly when he heard the door slid open and a nearly considered gasp echoed around the room.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto said while gesturing around at the walls allowing his well-placed mask to slip. The baths were located half in the mountain so it looked like a well illuminated cave with water reflections winding up the walls.  
"hm" reasoned Sasuke slipping into the water , his eyes never straying far from the scar littered back, ' when had naruto gotten those?' Sasuke mused.

Contrary to popular opinion the kyuubi never healed naruto completely so everything that would scar normally –did- just faster. All the fox did was stop naruto from dyeing, so if he was poisoned with a deadly toxin naruto would seem fine until he was alone then the coughing would start it would stop once he had vomited out all the poison, no instant cure or healing. If naruto was stabbed yes he wouldn't bleed out the kyuubi wouldn't allow that no, the wound would be cauterized by the burning chakra stopping the bleeding with immense pain. If it was a minor wound than it would heal maybe just above average speed. So naruto had scars , many, littered all over his body only six on his face however , three on each cheek, they were his birthday present when he turned one to remind everyone who he was , the kyuubi had just laughed at him when he cried. That was the last time he had cried. No one knew this but him.

Sasuke who looked at a particular faded scar descending along naruto spin in a state of silent shock , not only did the dobe have scars but he hadn't said our shouted a word after Sasuke s entry just opting to hum a song quietly in the silence while washing his hair, eyes closed head down , breath-taking. Sasuke shook his head and asked " what's that you humming idiot?"

" a lullaby someone used to sing for me, when I was small." Replied naruto before diving into the water to rinse his golden locks, one naruto had settled on a rock facing Sasuke he asked, " you want to hear it?"

Sasuke blushed "that's not why I asked dobe!" He exclaimed... "Hm" he mumbled.

Naruto laughed, not his ideally idiotic laugh but a heartfulled laugh, it was majestic, calming. "

"I'll sing it for you anyway ok? It always calmed me down." Naruto looked near Sasuke and sang , naruto s voice had a hunted shadow out was mystifying ,  
" hush little kitten don't say a word, mommy can see a mocking bird, don't you worry don't you cry its broken wings won't let it fly, just hush little kitten and wipe your tears no need to wait a few more years so shush little kitten dry your eyes , we will get to eat tonight, just hush little kitten avoid the mean guy remember mommy won't ever let you die." naruto ended his lullaby with a sad smile

Sasuke looked horrified " what the hell , that is anything but comforting!" He yelled

Naruto looked perplexed " it's just a normal lullaby everyone hums the tune, " Narutos eyes suddenly were glazed over. " kuso!" He spat before climbing out of the bath . " I'm going first." He through over his shoulder.  
"wait!, were did you get that tattoo? "exclaimed Sasuke when he saw a faded ANBU tattoo on Narutos arm.

Naruto froze, without turning" forget. it . "he snapped in a cold voice so unlike the dobe Sasuke had come to know.

_***back in the room***_

Naruto bounced around rambling about everything , he had put his mask back on as soon as he had found his concentration once leaving the hot spring.

"I have an idea let's all say our favourite nursery rhymes!" Burst naruto after a couple minutes silence.  
" that's stupid naruto, we aren't kids" screamed Sakura

" it's not a bad idea, hay Sasuke?" Added a now awake Kakashi

"hn..only if dobe doesn't spew that same creepy thing as before." Said Sasuke

"ok ill start ," demanded Sakura " Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are." "it's my favourite one , what do you think Sasuke" she blushed.

"hn. My turn,-he looked at pointedly at Naruto and sang- Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't 's gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"that was beautiful!" Squealed Sakura

Naruto scoffed," huh figures, kakashi your turn,"

"ahhhh you see I, -directed looks were aimed at him- fine, than just let a young man think!" Kakashi looked at naruto from the corner of his eye - " ok than I have one, There was a crooked man and he  
walked a crooked mile,  
He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house." Kakashi saw a sad smile on Narutos face , 'so he does remember' kakashi thought." Naruto your turn"

Naruto looked up and smiled hauntingly, "ok I have one -" "it's better not be that depressing shit!" Cut in Sasuke  
" as I was saying it's not my favourite one but another constant symphony - " Naruto. Was cut off by a sound.

Kakashi spoke up, "guys don't freak out but I feel some high level nins heading this way... um naruto how many?"  
Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head,"nani, how am I meant to kn-"kakashi glared at him in sadness  
" Naruto. how . .there?"  
Sakura was about to say how Sasuke would be the one to ask not naruto when naruto stopped smiling closed his eyes and said  
" 23 nin- 9 genin,5 chunin, 6 jonin and 3 hidden." Naruto opened his now glassy eyes and asked " what game shell commence, Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi looked forlorn when he whispered "hide and seek"

" I will teach them the rules." Naruto looked at the two ,"ok this is our base of operations." Sasuke cut in " dobe , what would you know!"  
" ya it's probably just a rabbit.. Anyway it's no time for silly games like hide and seek..." whispered a slightly apprehensive Sakura.  
Naruto wasn't acting anymore Kakashi was solemn that it was to the point that naruto had a mask that needed to be taken off .

" shut the fuck up and listen." Snapped Naruto," so the rules of the game is you hide and wait for the other team to seek, you wait then incapacitate the seekers ,hide them form there team, before hiding in another spot starting again. Object of the game is for your whole team to be the last ones standing. Question's?"

They looked at him horrified " b bu but that's not a game that's a slaughter..." Stuttered Sakura

"naruto ... Calmly save one hidden and jonin, remember-retrieve and concur" said Kakashi when noticing Narutos hidden excitement, "mah, fine ,it's been so long since I was allowed to play , ne sensei?" Replied naruto reversing into a childlike persona.  
"I know naruto , now go hide they are ready to play soon." Asked Kakashi, " Hai sensei!" Naruto grinned then was gone.

" kakashie-sensie... What game is that it's not our hide and seek it's not any hide and seek.. Kakashi what's up with naruto..." Stammered Sakura.  
"just stay out his way this is a game he is familiar with unfortunately" Kakashi explained "now go wait for his 'game' To start."

_***in the forest surrounding the inn***_

Sasuke and Sakura found some trees to stand behind then naruto appeared in between their hiding spots. Naruto caught the kunai directed at him when Sasuke got a fright catching Sakuras attention he instructed them " here are your mics,now hide the games about to begin."

naruto chose a tree a bit in frount of the two so they could see him.

Naruto started counting down from 5 . " five" the enemy came closer "four" closer "three" almost there "two" Sakura screamed at him to run "one" naruto slipped out from behind the tree and slit two of the nins troughts kicking another one in the nose with such force that the cartledge was imbedded into the nins brain killing him.

Naruto peered at Sakura through blood soaked hair " Sakura could you refrain from screaming , you may cause us to lose the game."  
Sakura squawked and backed into a tree Sasuke looked shocked internally shaken.

He then turned but still he spoke to them with a chuckle faking from his red lips, " let me song to you one of my favourite nursery rhymes- "  
And naruto did without stopping his previous actions  
His voice rang out across the skirmish, " after the ball was over-" naruto walked forward " she took out her glass eye-"he spun impaling a hooked shurakin in a nins eye and heart , he kicked a nin in the face breaking her teeth." Put her false teeth in water-" naruto jumped , spun and decapitated two more nins with his duel katanas that were hidden in a tree placed before the battle, " shoke from her hair the die-" he through his katanas into 2 more nin then grabbed a jonin and one if the three who had hid their chakra, by their hair and bashed their heads together, knocking both out, " kicked her cork leg in the corner-" naruto pulled a nin wire which wickedly split three nin who were rushing at him across the waist , looking at Sasuke he saw him holding off two of the genin and wining , naruto noticed some genin slip away . He let them and continued, "striped off her false nails and all -" naruto speed infrount of the last jonin and inject some of kyuubi s chakra into her making her melt and blister. He smiled at her broken screams walking towards the last two who had had there chakra hidden. naruto sang " then what was left went to bye-byes-" they came at him he dodged and retaliated knocking them to the ground he walk to them , they were stuck on a tree from some type of adhesive - a trap- . Naruto sent kunai with a practiced flick of his wrist. With a thunk the kunai were buried in the stuck nins heads . naruto finished his song " after the b-a-l-l." He bowed with a flourish , he sighed then he made some kage-banshie to help piling the body s into a clearing he had found.

_***time skip***_

Sasuke had just finished tieing up the two genin he fought, it was weird they had looked to the side when there was a scream then just dropped their weapons shaking and crying, Sasuke scoffed ' how dare they call themselves ninja'  
Sasuke selected to look around just to gasp , there was blood everywhere, Bodies were piled in the clearing well what resembled bodies, Sakura was shaking in terror. He turned to look away and saw the dobe carrying half a body with something in his han- on closer inspection it looked like naruto was carrying gut s, something dropped- "spleen!" shouted a naruto tossing the fallen object to another naruto who was on top of the body pile. Sasuke turned and threw up, then he threw up again at the sound of some naruto shouting " I raise you a head" then a rebounding thud.

Naruto turned around at the sound of Sasuke losing his dinner. He saw that the bodies and ...parts were in one pile.  
Dispelling his clones' naruto dragged the two -now tied up- unconscious nins to drop at the genin.

"you okay there Sasuke?" He asked scratching the nape of his neck. "no! NO!" Screeched Sakura "who they hell can be okay after seeing ... That!" She jesters to the pile. "Hey I'm cleaning that up" , naruto walked to them and sealed it into a huge scroll then walked back. "See". Sakura looked at him and threw up. "oh sooo attractive.. Come on its like you have never seen a body... I'll be frank I'm over holding the mask for what is meant to be my team, it's not like anyone would believe you" Naruto smirked he was drenched in blood.

" ok I'm going to give a mission report to sensei them take a bath - the blood is starting to crust so I'll take the prisoners and you guys can meet us there. " he grinded through his teeth. Taking the captured Nin he went back to Kakashi, the genin flinching the whole way.

_***by the clearing***_

Sasuke looked at the carnage and shivered it was hot how much power the blond held though the mental state seemed shaky at best.  
" HN... Pinkie lets go. "Stated Sasuke  
"be but the um ahhhh" nothing sales wanted to say was coherent so she gave up and followed Sasuke back like a broken flower.

_***by naruto***_

naruto made it to the baths before he collapsed in pain , he want unharmed like the others believed so he gritted his teeth feeling his wounds being ' healed' crying in grief of the pain he caused but they came after him and what was his, they were asking for it. Naruto say in the water his head on his hands, letting the grief go. He smiled, 'Sasuke had looked hot, until the whole puking thing, aw well no-ones perfect.'  
Naruto in all his 16 year old glory started washing off the blood in his hair and on his arms, Sasuke walked in froze then walked out "the waters red ... I I'll wash later..." Sasuke mumbled as an explanation.

Naruto finished washing for the day and went back to the room seeing Sasuke had used a different bath house to wash he continued from the night before , clean up having taken all day as well as stitching up his clothes. " I see you guys have questions. I don't want to tell my whole life story but no, you don't know me . My childhood was shit just to enlighten you some what I'll tell you my constant rhyme told to me when I was a kid about once every 3-4 months. It's called 'a betrayed ladybug', " he looked down at the floor " it's one amongst many, " he mumbled sighed them said "monster, demon, run to your home. Your house is on fire and your belongings all gone. The walls all scratched up and the windows are broken that's just too bad  
the counsel had spoken." Naruto looked right at the rest of team seven, " I don't want pity, That's not why I told you. I'm just so tired of lying to comrades". There was silence. Kakashi spoke up,"ok guy s you had a long day, get some rest I'll keep watch, I've called back up , it will be here tomorrow night."

_the group slept waiting for the back-up , it had been a B rank mission, the first for the team , a simple infiltrate and take, but entail had been wrong and the scroll had a tracker , the mission-success ,the getaway- dicey_

**AN: I will continue if there is any interest so PLEASE review . If not it will be abandoned.**

**Kakashi: Nooo! My praises are worthless.**

**Naruto: Worthless there not, Praises they are ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all who reviewed it gave me someone to write for, Thank you if you read it and are reading this. I did see some mistakes in Ch1 and hope spell check doesn't change as many words in this chapter. I have a strong liking for the reviewers (loves a bit much to commit to). It did take me a while to carry on writing (Sorry) I kind of forgot about it till I saw the reviews (thanks again). But it was my birthday the other day and I'm in a happy mood so here * throws Chapter* have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any poems/nursery rhymes the variations are however edited by yours truly.  
WARNINGS: This Chapter is a bit of a filler .mild swearing, shaky spelling, yaoi intentions ([this means that slight lemon scenes are about/have/are taking place]). You have been warned. (not much gore ****\- Sorry it didn't fit) **

**Chapter 2**

_**[sasunaru time for the sensitive readers]**_

_Sasuke waded through the water towards Naruto's naked back. Heart Racing Sasuke winded his arms around Naruto's waist. Sliding his hands up Naruto's torso Sasuke kissed the nape of his neck causing Naruto to sigh and lean back into Sasuke, starving for the addictive touch, Naruto placed his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, he chuckled. "Salute to your size" whispered Naruto grinding his ass against Sasuke's semi-hard on. Sasuke gasped then turned his head to the side and bit hard. Naruto let out a yelp, " payback s a bitch isn't it Naru ~ " breathed Sasuke before sucking on his pulse point and grinding into his ass, Sasuke trailed his one hand down whilst simultaneously twisting a nipple between two fingers. He felt Naruto bury his hand s into Sasuke s hair when Naruto moaned at the continued menstruations of hips, hands and mouth, Sasuke was almost at the prize, he coiled his hand in the happy trail dipping below the hip and pushed Naruto back as he thrusted up. Just the act of marking Naruto as he had had him hard, Naruto could tell. They both moaned. Sasuke's hand closed around the base of Naruto's member, Naruto gasped they kissed passionately, Sasuke still grinding against him when-_

Sasuke woke up with a gasp 'what the actual fuck?' Sasuke was panting silently, face flushed, sweating slightly, painfully erect. He glanced around saw that Sakura as well as Kakashi were still fast asleep. He looked around again, it was still dark but not pitch black meaning it was early morning. Naruto must be on watch.

Sasuke sat up and pulled off the blanket to get up, he moaned -the friction from the blanket reminding him of his hard on. "Oh gods" he whispered it was an embarrassing state and that dream- ' no he couldn't think of that, must be composed' Sasuke tried to will it down he even thought of rabid fan girls, that worked a bit. He stood up planning to find a cold stream or something before he needed to face his team. There was a grunt and the sound of metal hitting wood; it stole Sasuke's remaining attention. Once he could see the source of the sound he was stuck dumb. There was the dobe, shirtless, training. With every swing of Naruto sword Sasuke's rose a little higher. Naruto's muscles working hard, contracting, sweat making him shine, and his hair looked like he had just had a rough shag. Sasuke leaned against a tree. He had been standing for an age before Naruto sighed and sheathed his katana and started stretching. Naruto let out a long moan from a good workout. Sasuke came, griping the tree so hard it splintered, letting out a groan, he came.

_**[End of non-innocent piece :P]**_

Naruto looked straight at Sasuke and smirked. 'That basted knew I was there' Sasuke blushed even darker still rooted to his spot.

"Naruto, Sasuke-" called a sleepy Kakashi from the inn "the back-up has arrived come meet and greet!" after a few minutes of silence while naruto shrugged on his top and sealed his katana. Kakashi voice sounded out again "are you guy coming?" he sounded mildly irritated.

Naruto walked up to the still frozen Sasuke, he leaned toward his ear and whispered- partly purred "so, Sasuke, are you coming?" Sasuke shivered, Naruto straightened up and chuckled while walking away before sighing and plastering on a cheesy grin.

" Neh, Sensei, I'm here! BELEVE IT!" Naruto shouted -mask back in place.

Sasuke was still reeling, he had no idea what had just transpired 'there is no way I like the idiot-is there' he was fighting a losing battle if this morning had been anything to go by . Sasuke was embarrassed, shocked and filthy. He detached his hand from the tree and found his legs still shaking. He growled there was no way he was meeting people like this. Sasuke took his leave to the springs to clean himself and NOT think about those fucking marks that stretched so generously with the dobe's muscles.

_***back with naruto***_

Naruto bounced into the room that was being use as the base of operations. The back-up team was early and he was slightly suspicious. Then Naruto saw the team and ANBU that was sent as back up. A grin lit his face at the purple haired fish netted ninja. His face turned to the rest of their back up. His faced dropped- the gossip, the eater, and the smart ones. Shit! They had sent the ino-shika-cho team. Just what he needed a fan girl for Sasuke and someone to eat all their rations. Not to mention the perceptive little shits, he better secure that fucking mask to his face with super fucking glue!

"INO!" Sakura screeched. She ran up to her before remembering they were still contesting for Sasuke. "What you doing here Ino-pig . SASUKE IS MINE!" Ino looked flabbergasted " We were sent because you messed up your mission and have you been attacked to make Naruto's clothes turn and red!" Ahh he had forgotten that he hadn't un-sealed fresh clothes and was wearing his crappy ones from the day before for training. At least he had washed them, but the blood had already stained them. Naruto was about to reply in a exuberant fashion when the ANBU flinched and spoke: " I would like to make a contract of silence with the people on this mission. It means that when this mission is over all that happened for the duration of it will be forgotten and never heard of again."

There was silence. The ANBU whipped out a contract scroll and all in the room signed it even Naruto. "Were is Sasuke? He needs to sign this as well." This made naruto grin. "Well he wasn't expecting company this early so the teme went to 'cool' off." Naruto told them. The new arrivals were shocked when it wasn't accompanied with a burst of sound. Sakura shuffled a bit away from him suddenly remembering the events of the last day – she paled. Kakashi noticed and frowned he knew how exuberant naruto could be when on the battle field.

Hell all of ANBU knew that's why it was a shock when naruto had adopted the happy dumb persona and they accepted it without thought after a couple of years but know Kakashi knew better, Naruto hadn't changed he had just gotten better at hiding it after Itachi's betrayal. Naruto had been the best ANBU they had had and at that point he had only been five, no-one could beat his perfect record. Only a select few knew who he had been. That was before the Hokage thought Naruto had knocked the memories out his head and took the chance to enrol him into the academy.

-FLASHBACK-

"Captain- Itachi has fled leaving three wounded outside of his clan." The selected ANBU reported . " Who's the wounded?" Kakashi asked concerned for his team who had been after Itachi. The ANBU hesitated for a millisecond " Team Kitsune -ANBU Cat, Eagle and Kit-" . The ANBU had almost finished his report when Kakashi had shot to his feet. " Were?" he demanded . Once the location was given Kakashi was gone He had been placed on guard duty even when the rest of his team was sent out. That was his team , Team K, well what was left of it. Incapacitated. Including his post-sensei's son Kit aka little Naruto aka the real captain of the team.

When Kakashi got to the emergency ward he assessed his team. Cat was knocked out, Eagle was rambling and spinning his head to all corners of the room, Kit was… missing. Kakashi scanned the room again- no there he was in the corner chair, feet dangling , looking like a lost toddler but with a gaping wound on his head. Naruto looked at him -eyes icy blue, mask gone. It was painful that stair. He got up and walked out the room. Naruto wasn't seen for three days after that.

After those three days Naruto appeared bouncing down the street. Kakashi tried to talk to him , establish a connection. There was no result Naruto had forgotten him and all his time in ANBU. The imported medic privy to Naruto's examinations chalked it up to amnesia due to a sharp blow to the cranium. Not reversible. The medic hadn't known that he contained the Kyuubi and that the fox's chakra was slowly fixing Naruto's brain. A week later Naruto gained his memories and a week after that he was placed in the same class as Itachi's last living family member. None even suspected that naruto knew who he had been because of the personality change they suspected that this was who he would of ended up being if he hadn't become ANBU and who he was because he didn't remember ANBU or his time in it.

-END FLASHBACK-

Naruto had successfully fooled an entire village. Kakashi frowned Naruto truly was the most unpredictable ninja.

The inn's door slid open and Sasuke walked in kitted in clean clothes. "Look who came ." chuckled Naruto. Sasuke blushed redder then a habanero. " Hey kid sign this!" shouted Anko throwing the silence contract to him. Sasuke caught it just before it could end up outside, he read it shrugging he pulled out a pen and signed it not seeing a problem; he didn't talk much anyway.

"Cool then I'm Anko a ANBU assigned to your team for this mission ." told Anko while removing her cat mask and sealing it with the contract in a flourish. "Great to meet you all" Her eyes travelled past Kakashi and to Naruto, he looked up at him and she bowed her eyes in respect : "Captain" she whispered "Cat" nodded Naruto . Anko Gasped "yo-you-you remember?" "Yes, I always have" Naruto gifted her with a rusted manic grin. It sent shivers down the other room's occupants who were quite lost. It was comforting to Anko. She finally had a captain who she would follow till defeat.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto 'According to the data Naruto was Anko's captain but somehow forgot, but didn't , but is too young, but that means naruto was or is ANBU , but can't be because he is on a team ,but has a team ,but WHAT!' his mind was reeling so was Asuma's ,it had been taking a similar thought path till-

Asuma gasped "Kit!" he had pieced it together having been in ANBU before Itachi's betrayal so having some pieces that Shikamaru hadn't known. Mainly the fact that there was a small Kid called kit on Anko's team that everyone knew not to piss off because they had all at one point been teamed with his team and seen the destruction coupled with the resulting glee in the purple haired lady's face. Seeing a kid do all that had been what got Asuma to quit in the first place , it even sent some seasoned ninja to therapy .

Naruto looked up "So you remember me ?" naruto looked insane , clothes ripped and stained with blood, blue eyes glinting in the shine of the sun hair looking like a twisted halo. Then Naruto shook his head and suddenly seemed more approachable , not kind but not like he wants you burned wile hung from your hair , a great improvement from a few minutes ago.

"Naru we need to talk to the kiddys they look scared." Anko staged whispered. "We also have a mission to complete and a new one to do on the way back to the village ." interjected Asuma

"Sakura are you ok? What's wrong with Naruto and why are you shaking?" asked a immensely worried Ino while supporting Sakura as Shikamaru muttered and Sasuke looked impassive. "Naru-yesterday-narut-he just-Naruto –" Sakura fell and crawled to the corner the shock of yesterday's fiasco finally catching up to her . "We were attacked and Naruto was efficient it their disposal." Sasuke deadpanned. " Sakura only just realized that it wasn't a nightmare." " Wow it talks?" naruto was suddenly there looking at Sasuke as if he was the oddity , Sakura whimpered . " That reminds me ! We still have some playthings in the next room." Naruto clapped his hands

" Who wants to play a game?" The question hung in the stale air – Anko laughed ,it had been a while since had seen Naruto at work- Kakashi smiled: "after you Kit.".

_No-one had ever accused team Kitsune of being sane. _

**AN: If anyone's still reading then PLEASE review . Continued interest makes the story spine, but if the interest stops the wed will be cut and the spider will count their losses and move on. This little spider like its web though so PLEASE review. **

**It may not be the best of my skills(if any had ever thought to manifest) it's kind of - well shit- its 2:14am before a English exam (fun *deadpan face*) **

**Well many respects to the viewers and readers. If any friendly criticizing that could HELP ME build on the measly writing I know please feel free to drop me a line. If you just want to flame and burn down my bad talent – remember what we have all been taught : "if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." Or a variation of that. Any queries or questions are welcome. (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *Sliding grovel* I am so so so so sorry for the .. *cough* Delay. I had a HUGE case of writer's block which for a bit I thought was fatal. I Started this chapter three times before leaving in for *cough* a _bit_. Re-read then deleted and started the chapter all over again. I have noticed mistakes in the previous chapters and I apologies for that. I hoping you like it :) If you are still reading it. **

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS: I owe you everything (Including my self esteem) Seriously. If I wasn't asked to continue there might not have be a chapter 3.**

**There for I dedicate this chapter to : **TheGhostOfYaoi **,** **,** SupernaturalHearts **and** Childoftomorrow.

**All the reviews are amazing and motivating. Please tell me what you think (All suggestions are welcome) **

**WARNINGS: Same as last time. You must have read them to get this far. **

**Now: Continue to my twisted ideas.**

* * *

" Who wants to play a game?" The question hung in the stale air – Anko laughed ,it had been a while since she had seen Naruto at work- Kakashi smiled: "after you Kit.".

_No-one had ever accused team Kitsune of being sane._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The light dripped into the dark. The crazed smile of a blond boy had the prisoners shaking. "We won't tell you a thing." Yelled the one Genin. The purple haired ninja laughed. "Look they still think they have a choice." Kakashi smiled. He missed his kit.

"There seems to be a theme this week. Do you want to know what it is? _No? _How rude." Naruto was pouting at the prisoners. "Im going to tell you anyway. Ok?" He walked over to the back of the room and grabbed a rusty looking ax. "Have you ever heard of Lizzy Bordon?" There was no answer. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Naruto yelled throwing the ax into the one genins head. There was a yell. Anko nudged the one prisoner. "That's your queue." "No." She squeaked. "I have. There is a little rhyme about her." The remaining genin had started to tear up.

Kit in all his glory strolled over to the ax. Prying it from the skull he started the Rhyme. "_Lizzie Bordon took an ax and gave her father forty whacks_." He caressed the blade, "_When she realized what she had done she gave her mother Forty One._" He ended the rhyme holding the rusty ax against the enemy Jonin's cheek. Blood smeared across her face." A simple genin wouldn't know much; but how about you missy?" She sneered at him. Kakashi winced. "Oooh big mistake." Whispered Cat. The ax flew across the room into the remaining genin's knee. He screamed. "How many whacks to you think it will take me? Huh _Missy._"

Ino heard the scream resonate from the room. Asuma winced as the screaming was muffled. "What is going on in there?" Asked Choji. "Interrogation right?" Shikamaru scoffed. "It sound like torture." Asuma flinched. "It is." Asuma looked on as his team stood confused and team seven looked broken. Sakura in the corner shaking and Sasuke standing stoic in shock. "let's get some fire wood-leave them to.." "NO!" Screeched Sakura. "Not the wood's-not the woods- the wood are-are- not the woods." She started to mutter while shaking her head. Ino marched up to her and slapped the pink haired girl. "Get a grip will you." Sakura looked up into her blond friends eyes. She was crying. The door opened.

Kakashi limped into the main room. "Yo. What's up?" Asuma snapped. "What's up? Kit. When did he go back on active duty and why in KAMI's name did you allow genin ANYWERE near him?" Kakashi glared at the rattled jonin. "Asuma- are you accusing me of endangering MY team?" "YES! Look at them!"

Naruto swaggered out the 'interrogation' room. He smelt of smoke. His shoes were wet and blood sprinkled his top half. He clapped. "Well that was fun. Who's ready for a briefing?" Kakashi rolled his eye's. How was that for timing.

Cat was on _babysitting _duty. Kakashi and Naruto sat on one side of the table- Asuma carried on pacing, Ino was comforting a green Sakura, Shikamaru was silently watching the commotion as Choji tried to figure it out. "Asuma could you sit?" He did- "Goodie." A smile broke out on Kit's face. "Now first order of business- the prisoners." Asuma interrupted without thinking. "Kakashi, the genin don't need to be here- Naruto shouldn't be leading the meeting either." He swore the blue eye's flashed red. " I am the highest ranking Ninja here." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Just like that the look of intelligent scorn melted into a innocent grin, "Ne _sensie_?" Kakashi was in slight shock at the ease Kit changed. Masked himself.

The genin were sent to collect firewood and fish. Kakashi reasoned that they just had to follow orders not make them. Naruto agreed.

"Okay so team seven will stay here and prepare to retrieve the real scroll, mean while Asuma's team will take the fake and head back to the village fooling the enemy into thinking we are retreating." Kakashi nodded- "what about Sakura, she won't be able to take it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right, we will swap her out for Shikamaru-." "Wait- you are just swapping out my team?" Kit nodded. "Yes. Sakura is a detriment to our mission. Shikamaru has put it together fairly well and doesn't seem to be too much affected." Asuma shook his head. "I will allow you to traumatize your team as it out of my hands but leave mine out of it. And what about the prisoners?" " , fine. Just let me think on our strategy." Naruto started to mutter to himself and draw on the parchment. Kakashi stood. "Tea?"

Ino was sparing with Sakura while Choji and Shikamaru cloud gazed. Sasuke was trying to argue against himself – being moody in the corner.

A yell and giggle interrupted the ambiance of the afternoon. " I Got it!"

Kit gave Asuma the mission scroll along with the decoy scroll that they had originally liberated. He shook his head. "Kakashi is coming back with me?" Kakashis eyebrow raised. "Hai- You, Ino, sakura, choji and Kakashi. Is going to escort the remaining prisoners and the scroll back to the village to report to our Hokage." Kit looked at the downtrodden face of his team mate. "Kashi~ You are still suffering, you need to go home."

Anko Helped the prisoners into the main room, The jonin had burns running up her legs, The genin was hobbling due to having one leg- a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. The last one looked okay- if a bit pail- blue lips, shivering, wet collar. "And the other one?" Asked Sasuke. He had counted four going in. "Oh right- not much to guard I'm afraid." Naruto tossed a scroll to Asuma.

As the sun faded into the night Asuma's make shift team took the prisoners into the dark. They would head back to the village making as much noise as possible. Decoy.

The bed roll were laid out again. Shikamaru chose the place furthest from Anko's Bed roll. "I spent a day traveling with her- It was enough." Naruto couldn't stop the giggle which was rising up. He had a tingling sensation shooting through his limbs, it felt like the calm before the storm.

Anko took first watch, Shikamaru went to bed first. Naruto went for a run- to stretch out Kit. Sasuke was doing target practice. After each miss he would grunt in disapproval.

Naruto watched for a bit. " Be carfull you might cut yourself before the BIG day." Sasuke was immediately on guard, "You masked yourself." A shake of the head. "No, young grasshopper- I stopped putting up the mask. DO you know how much effort it was to exude enough chakra for you guys to 'catch' me sneaking up." Naruto had burned the orange monstrosity. He wore red pants and a simple white 'T'. "Hn." "Wow, so articulate." Naruto deadpanned.

Sasuke carried on throwing kunie. No sound affects this time. "Your stance is off." "Hn" "You would get better range if you held the Kunie looser." "Hn" "Aren't you meant to get BETTER with practice?" The eye twitch was almost noticeable. "Sasuke-." "WHAT. What, is my hair wrong? Is my shirt to baggy? Is my distance to short? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO MOCK HUH UZUMAKIE?" "There, use that." Naruto slinked behind the raven. "Use that frustration, channel it."

Naruto was up against the unsuspecting Ninja at this point. He adjusted Sasuke's stance using his own. The blond entwined their fingers and reached into the Kunie pouch. With a breath on his neck Sasuke let his body be controlled. He was shaking. He didn't know if it was anticipation or fury. Their arms drew back, A short snap forward and release- "Bull's eye." Whispered Naruto. Sasuke could hear it as clear as a bell against the shell of his ear. A short breath and the raven caught himself standing on his own. His head whipped around the clearing- He was alone. Naturally he let his eye's travel to the Kunie sitting in the middle of the log. "Bull's eye." He grinned. Sasuke didn't miss a target again that night. His skin burned were Naruto had pressed against him; making finding the same stance easy. The lost avenger would focus on the ghost breath against his neck and release.

Answers could wait.

The bamboo door slid open emitting Naruto into the room. He saw Shikamaru stir. He set up the shongi board. Blinking awake Shikamaru started as he saw -not sensed- saw the blond by the board game. "I knew Asuma showed you this game. It's one we both may be able to play- I know you have some questions." Shikamaru nodded. He sat and started setting up his side of the board as he started with the first question. "How long?" Naruto chuckled. "You asking about Anbu right?" "Mmh" Shikamaru looked pointedly at the blond. "Right well- I Haven't been active in Anbu for near 12 years." A stone fell off the board. " You are 16.. you were decommissioned when you were 4?" "Nearly Five." Added Naruto.

Not many questions followed. As the two packed up the board shikamaru found his voice again. " You are leagues above us in skill aren't you?" A short nod. "I'm an idiot- you aren't- How could I have missed it?" A blank stare. "You weren't looking for it. No-one was."

The sun rose to whisper's on the wind. Expectations shattered and being rebuilt. A plan being hatched.

Shikamaru looked over the plans again. "So _Cat_ will make a distraction while Sasuke and I creep next to the building, secure blast tags and cover an exit." A Nod. "Ya, just replace the guards." Anko seemed quite excited; "What's my strategy Cap?" Kit smiled. "Why don't you play some tag?" Sasuke could nearly hear the internal squealing. "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes. "We do need to do this undetected."

"Undetected? You want us to blow up a building… it's not like we can do that quietly." A sigh, "I said undetected not quite. Just don't let them know you are leaf nin- okay." Anko giggled and brought out the prisoners mask- a quick duplicate jitsu – she handed one to each Genin. "Boom goes the Bulding."

Kit smiled as he dug out the scroll holding his mask. "Precious- how I've missed you." Anko sat next to the blond. "You still have it? We thought it was destroyed." A smirk, "You thought many things Cat."

They watched as Shikamaru and Susuke sparred in their masks to get a feeling of it. "Indeed I did- we all did." Naruto's head cocked to the side. "I miss him you know." Cat knew he was speaking of Lynx-Itachi. "That was the day we found out who was who- Besides our captain I mean." A giggle, "Didn't expect Kakashie to be wolf." Naruto laughed- it was dry. "Didn't expect eagle to lose his head." "He was only a new Anbu- We only had him on trial- hokage wasn't pleased we broke him."

Anko rung her hands. Naruto placed his hand over hers. "It's not your fault Cat. We didn't ask for him." "Come; let's go- A game of tag should cheer you up Ne?" The following laughter stopped the genins spar.

"Sharpen your blades, File your nails- Let's do this… Believe it."

* * *

**AAAND SCENE. Good job everyone- Oh hi, once again I would like to thank you all for making it here- I know, I know the Chapter's not as long as normal but i think it's sufficient. Please let the Author know what you think of it. Just click the review button.**

**R I always say.**

**Sorry it took so long- I literally finished school in the time it took for me to get past the silly writer's block.**

**Ooo- thinking of writing _off _ poor shika. Thoughts? Yay/nay. **

**Should the NaruSasu get more THERE in the next chapter all in slow and steady how they win the house cup? **

**Cherio :)**


End file.
